Mi misión es conseguir tu amor
by Ino-Erza-Mei
Summary: Solo es un hermoso GaaHina y un poco de NejiTen
1. Chapter 1:Quiero ayudarlo

**Disclaimer: ni ****HINATA ni Gaara son míos son de Nishimoto-sensei sino ya hubiera violado a Neji y Gaara **

**Ino: y yo a Itachi y Kakashi**

**Erza: no molestes **

Ino y Erza: y sin más preámbulos Mi misión es conseguir tu amor

Cap. 1 "Quiero ayudarlo"

(POV HINATA)  
-Esa será su misión –concluyó la Hokage

-¡Hi! –respondimos los dos al unísono

Ambos nos retiramos del despacho de la quinta, empezamos a caminar pero mi compañero se veía algo molesto

-¡Qué horror de misión!, es demasiado fácil, ni siquiera tenemos que salir de la aldea –se quejó conmigo mi compañero con rasgos de perro

-No… digas eso Kiba-kun, recibir al Kazekage-sama es un honor –le respondí con la tranquilidad con la que suelo hacerlo

-Hay Hinata… bueno como sea, da lo mismo, igual vamos a hacerlo, maldito shino él si está en una verdadera misión –siguió quejándose, y Akamaru le apoyaba

-Ya no te mo…molestes – le traté de calmar, él ya no me contestó, estuvimos paseando un rato en lo que daba la hora de ir a la entrada y recibir al Kazekage-sama, él estaría por varios días aquí en Konoha, va a ayudar con los preparativos para el mayor de los festivales, en el que se celebra el tratado de paz y la alianza entre la Arena y Konoha.

-Bueno hemos llegado –dijo mi compañero mientras se posaba en un extremo de la gran puerta de la aldea, seguido por su fiel amigo Akamaru

Yo me coloqué en el otro extremo tal y como lo debía hacer, me paré derecha, firme, me mostraba fuerte, más bien, me sentía fuerte, tenía que estar bien preparada para recibir apropiadamente a Gaara-sama, ahora que lo pensaba… tenía mucho tiempo que no le veía, creo que la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando recién se convirtió en Kazekage

-Ahí viene Hinata –me advirtió Kiba-kun

Estuvimos preparados, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, cuando menos me di cuenta, Kazekage-sama estaba frente a nosotros, acompañado por sus dos hermanos y más atrás venían varios shinobis de la Arena

-Bienvenido Kazekage-sama –ambos le saludamos a la par, haciendo una breve reverencia

-Muchas gracias –nos contestó sin más palabras, con un tono bastante serio, tan impotente y lleno de poder, tanto que hubo un momento en el que me sentí un poco intimidada y nerviosa, pero no podía dejarme, inhalé hondo y recuperé mis fuerzas

-Nosotros los guiaremos con la Hokage-sama –les dijo firmemente mi compañero

Empezamos a caminar, todos íbamos al mismo paso, Kiba-kun iba al lado izquierdo del Kazekage-sama y yo a su derecha, no se por qué pero… extrañamente me sentía algo inquieta, miraba de reojo a Gaara-sama y claramente podía notar en sus ojos tristeza, soledad, su mirada se mostraba apagada, no se muy bien que le pasaba pero por alguna extraña razón, quería averiguarlo, no… no era una extraña razón, quería averiguar que le pasaba porque… de alguna manera la mirada de Gaara-sama me recordaba a mi antiguo yo, su mirada reflejaba debilidad, pareciera como si tuviera un sueño, metas que quisiera alcanzar, pero se sintiera incapaz de hacerlo, me duele pensar que alguien sufra lo que yo alguna vez sufrí, es por eso que… en mí, a despertado el deseo de ayudar al Kazekage y a todos aquellos que sufran lo que yo sufrí.

-Hemos llegado- anunció Kiba-kun, nos encontrábamos en las afueras de la torre de la Hokage, y no pasó ni un segundo para que la Quinta saliera

-Bienvenido Kazekage-sama –saludó amablemente Tsunade-sama

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama –le contestó con el mismo tono frío

Tsunade-sama le pidió a Kiba-kun que llevara a los ninjas de la Arena a los departamentos asignados, luego de eso invitó a Gaara-sama y a sus hermanos a pasar a su despacho, y a mí me pidió que le esperara afuera de éste, quería hablar conmigo. Estuve esperando cerca de una hora, hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió, Shizune-san me indicó que entrara, y de inmediato lo hice, en cuanto entré, Temari-san, Kankuro-san y Gaara-sama salieron, escoltados por unos Jounin de elite, caminé y me coloqué en el lugar de siempre, frente al escritorio de la quinta

-Hinata –comenzó a hablarme- tengo otra importante misión que asignarte

-¡Hi! Hokage-sama –le contesté de inmediato

-Te he escogido a ti, porque se que eres la mas indicada para este trabajo, escucha, tu misión es cuidar de Kazekage-sama durante el tiempo que él esté aquí, cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, cualquier cosa que necesite, será tu deber atenderle, acompáñalo a todas partes durante el día, y protégelo de cualquier cosa.

-¡H…Hi! –acepté mi misión, me sentía algo nerviosa, para ser sincera, la idea de estar con Gaara-sama todo el tiempo me asustaba, que tal si se cansaba de mí, o que tal si no le agradaba, bueno no importaba, era mi misión y tenía que cumplirla, además… tendría la oportunidad de averiguar el por qué de su tristeza.

Me dirigí al departamento donde se hospedaría, toqué la puerta varias veces pero no me contestó, tal vez estaría con sus hermanos, toqué la puerta de Temari-san que se encontraba junto a la del Kazekage, ella de inmediato me abrió.

-¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó sin ningún interés

-Di… disculpa Temari-san, ¿sabes dónde está Kazekage-s…sama? –le pregunté con mi típico tono de voz suave, aún no logro controlarme mi timidez así que normalmente tartamudeo un poco

-Dijo que saldría a dar una vuelta –me contestó de inmediato

-M…muchas gracias, con per…miso –hice una pequeña reverencia y rápidamente me dirigí a la aldea a buscarlo

Recorrí tres veces la aldea pero no encontraba a Kazekage-sama, usé Mi Byakugan y aún así no lo vi.

-¿Dónde estará? –me pregunté a mí misma algo triste, pero de pronto como por arte de magia, se me vino un fuerte pensamiento a la cabeza, sonreí de alegría, activé mi Byakugan y confirmé mis sospecha, Gaara-sama se encontraba en las montañas con forma de los rostros de los Hokages, él estaba dentro de la cabeza del cuarto, me apresuré, no tardé mucho en llegar, entré por la nariz, con mucho cuidado empecé a caminar, sigilosa me asome por una pared de roca y lo vi, el estaba parado de espaldas a mi, probablemente estaba pensando en muchas cosas complicadas, me quedé un rato viéndolo, no se pero… una rara energía envolvía mi cuerpo y hacía que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, ¿serían nervios?

-Sal, se que estás ahí –me dijo, yo al instante sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo, mis manos empezaron a sudar frío, y me puse muy nerviosa, pero para fin de cuentas decidí salir, me acerqué a él lentamente, cuando estuve a menos de un metro de él, me detuve

-D…disculpa Kazekage-sama, soy… -estaba diciendo pero él se me adelantó

-Hyuuga Hinata – me contestó sin dudar de mi identidad, al tiempo en que se giraba para verme

-A… así es – le contesté ya mas calmada

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –me preguntó con una frialdad tan fuerte que hasta me caló

-Hokage-sama… me ha dicho que… tengo que protegerlo e…en el tiempo que esté usted aquí -le dije jugando con mis dedos

-No es necesario, mejor vete –me dijo cerrando los ojos

Ante su respuesta sentí un vacío en mí, no quería dejarlo, al estar cerca de él, sentía su dolor, su soledad.

-¡No me iré! –le contesté con todas mis fuerzas, noté que después de escuchar mi respuesta, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, me miró fijamente, se veía confundido, su rostro expresaba una extraña inquietud, yo sentí como un leve sonrojo se me venía a las mejillas, la mirada de Gaara-sama era muy profunda, y en esos instantes esa mirada, llena de soledad, esos ojos azules solo me miraban a mí, mis aperlados ojos se perdieron en los inmensos océanos de sus pupilas, no se que fue lo que sentí en esos momentos, pero me sentí muy relajada

-Has lo que quieras –habló y dejó de mirarme, se volvió a dar la vuelta, yo me acerqué a él, me posé a su lado y aguardé silenciosa.

Bueno acá de nuevo Erza Hyuga con un nuevo fic este tendrá 6 cap a y gracias por los rewiev de **Death Note: La historia de Naomi Riser **y **Soy tu idiota y tu mi enana **

Ino: hola a Er-chan se le olvido presentarme (de nuevo) jajá

Erza: a si ella es mi mejor amiga Ino-chan y la más molesta del mundo

Ino: no seas mala Er-chan

Erza: bueno Mata-ne; 3

Ino: Mata-ne Mina-san ;)


	2. Chapter 2:Te has esforzado mucho

**Hola aquí el cap. 2 n_n disfrútenlo!****  
****Disclaimer: ni ****HINATA ni Gaara son míos son de Nishimoto-sensei sino ya hubiera violado a Neji y Gaara **

**Ino: y yo a Itachi y Kakashi**

**Erza: bueno creo que no podre sacarte del fic**

**Ino: no Er-chan estoy aquí para quedarme **

Ino y Erza: y sin más preámbulos: Mi misión es conseguir tu amor

****  
Cap. 2 "Te has esforzado mucho"

*P.O.V Gaara*

Ella ha estado al pendiente de mí, en estos tres días que he estado en Konoha no me ha quitado la vista, Hyuuga Hinata, recuerdo su batalla en el examen de chunnin, su oponente fue Hyuuga Neji… en ese entonces era muy débil, ahora se ha vuelto muy fuerte, es admirable su perseverancia

*Flash Back*

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunté molesto, quería estar solo y ella irrumpía mis pensamientos

-Hokage-sama… me ha dicho que… tengo que protegerlo e…en el tiempo que esté usted aquí –me contestó tímidamente

-No es necesario, mejor vete –le dije, no quería que una niña estuviera cuidando de mí, lo más seguro es que yo terminaría cuidando de ella

-¡No me iré! – Me contestó con mucha voluntad, su reacción me sorprendió, creí que seguía siendo esa niña débil y que se marcharía, pero no fue así, la miré directo a los ojos, no le quité la vista ni un momento, creí que se intimidaría y desviaría la mirada, nuevamente me equivoqué, ella se me mantuvo firme, supongo que tal vez valía la pena

-Has lo que quieras –contesté

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-Hinata –le hable

-H…Hai, Kazekage-sama –respondió enseguida

-Voy a hablar con la Hokage-sama, ve a ayudar con los preparativos del festival- le ordené sin mostrar emoción alguna

-¡Hai! –me contestó, nunca me dice que no a nada

*FIN P.O.V Gaara*  
*P.O.V. Hinata*  
Gaara-sama estará ocupado un rato, tengo que dar lo mejor de mí, me dirigí al centro de la aldea, se puede ver como todos están ayudando a poner los adornos en las calles, también se ve a los panaderos trabajando muy duro, la mayoría de los ninjas están construyendo los puestos con madera que primero deben ir a cortar

-Hola… TenTen –le saludé a mi amiga

-¡Hinata!, por fin te veo, -me sonrió mi amiga, estaba ocupada pintando uno de los puestos terminados

-No… he tenido mucho, tiempo –le contesté jugando con mis dedos

-Y Hinata, ¿con quién vas a ir al baile? –Me preguntó

-¿Ba…baile? –Pregunté, no sabía de qué me hablaba

-¡Recuerda!, cada que es el gran festival, al final siempre hay un baile –me dijo muy entusiasmada

-A… es verdad –contesté, mientras pensaba las cosas cuidadosamente

-¿Y? –Me insistió

-Lo…lo siento, pero… mi misión es cuidar de Gaa… Kazekage-sama, así que… -empecé a decir, nuevamente jugando con mis dedos

-Así que por eso no has estado por aquí, tienes que cuidar de Kazekage-sama –me dijo hábilmente

-A…así es –respondí

-¡Huy Hinata!, qué tal si Gaara-sama te invita a bailar, ¡que pareja más mona! –Se burló y luego se emocionó, yo al instante me puse más roja que un tomate

-¡TenTen! No…no di…digas esas co…cosas –me puse muy nerviosa

-Jajá, es una broma –se volvió a burlar

Me puse a ayudar a todos, le ayudé a TenTen a terminar de pintar el puesto, luego fui y ayudé a Naruto-kun a cortar un poco de madera, después estuve en la florería Yamanaka, ayudando a Hacer algunos arreglos florales, hice muchas cosas, calculando el tiempo, consideré que Gaara-sama ya habría terminado su reunión con Tsunade-sama, así que me dirigí a buscarlo, Llegué al despacho de la quinta, toqué la puerta y…

-Adelante-me autorizó, al instante entré

-D…disculpe –le dije algo nerviosa

-¿Hinata?, deberías estar cuidando del Kazekage –me dijo esto último un poco molesta

-Creí que… estaba con usted –le respondí temerosa al ver que se había enojado

-Gaara-sama se fue de aquí desde hace como dos horas

-¡Que! –grité, y al instante me disculpe con Tsunade-sama y salí como pedo a buscar a Kazekage-sama  
Di un rápido recorrido por la aldea y no lo vi, de inmediato me dirigí a las montañas con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, pero no lo encontré

-¿Dónde estará? –me pregunté a mí misma

Estuve pensando los posibles lugares en donde podría encontrarlo, lo busqué y lo busqué, pero no lo encontré, pensé que tal vez le había pasado algo malo, ese pensamiento causaba en mí muchas cosas, una de ellas, me imaginaba que la quinta me comería viva, dos, sentía culpabilidad, podrían haberlo secuestrado y sería todo culpa mía, pero el sentimiento que más sentía era la preocupación, en los últimos tres días que estuve con él, sentí que de alguna manera Gaara-sama ya no se veía tan triste, se supone que mí misión es proteger a Kazekage-sama, pero… más que una misión ahora lo siento como un deseo.

-¡Gaara-sama, Gaara-sama! –empecé a gritarle, con la ilusión de que me escuchara

Como no lo hallé en la aldea ni en las montañas me dirigí al Bosque, activé mi Byakugan y aun así no lo localizaba, no se cuánto caminé, pero me adentré mucho en el bosque, me subí a un árbol bastante alto, y de ahí eché otro vistazo con mis útiles ojos, no había dormido en las anteriores noches, me la pasaba haciendo guardia fuera del departamento de Gaara-sama, y por fin creo que mi cuerpo reclamó descanso, mientras estaba en ese árbol buscando, poco a poco me empecé a sentir muy débil, sentí como mis fuerzas se iban, el cuerpo lo sentí pesado y mis ojos… y a no se podían mantener abiertos, y de un momento a otros ya no pude conmigo, caí del árbol, mis ojos se cerraron, no estaba totalmente dormida, sentía como mi cuerpo caía rápidamente, por más que quisiera levantarme y amortiguar el golpe no podía, mentalmente me preparé para un gran golpe pero…

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"

Escuché un raro sonido, que raro… ya no estaba cayendo, pero… en ningún momento sentí el golpe, ¿Qué pasó?, abrí con mucho trabajo mis ojos, veía todo borroso, poco a poco empecé a enfocar mejor, frente a mí estaba él… la persona que estuve buscando todo este rato, tenía una mano estirada al frente, como si estuviera controlando algo, miré hacia mí y me di cuenta… me di cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama de arena, Gaara-sama me había salvado, él estaba controlando la arena sobre la cual estaba yo, mi cuerpo aún estaba sin fuerzas, y nuevamente mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, sentí como mi cuerpo era llevado suavemente por aquella fina arena, pero pronto sentí algo muy cálido, sentí como él me recibía en sus brazos, me sentí muy cómoda, era un sentimiento tan maravilloso.

-Te has esforzado demasiado- esto fue lo último que escuché, antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

**Erza: Mata-ne ;3 **

**Ino: Mata-ne Mina-san ;)**

**Erza: ah y ODIEN A SAKU-PERRA **


	3. Chapter 3: Un día de paseo

**Ino y Erza: Hola aquí el cap. 3 n_n disfrútenlo!******

**Erza: Disclaimer: ni ****HINATA ni Gaara son míos son de kishimoto-sensei sino ya hubiera violado a Neji y Gaara **

**Ino: y yo a Itachi y Kakashi**

**Erza: bueno creo que sos muy molesta Ino-chan ****¬_¬**

**Ino: no soy molesta **

**Erza: bueno, bueno si tú lo dices (le doy la razón como a los locos) ^…^**

**Ino: NO ESTOY LOCA ER-CHAN X-(**

**Erza: bueno, vamos a calmarnos **

**Ino: OK ^…^**

**Ino y Erza: y sin más preámbulos: Mi**** misión es conseguir tu amor**

Cap. 3 "un día de paseo"

Me siento algo frustrada, me quedé dormida buscando a Gaara-sama, ¿Cómo es posible?, tengo que hacerlo mejor, tengo que curar su corazón herido pero… primero tengo que saber ¿qué es lo que tiene?, cuando todo esto comenzó, ayudar a Kazekage-sama me lo planté a mí misma como un propósito, ahora lo veo diferente, ya no es un propósito si no… una necesidad, un deseo, una ambición.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu misión? –Me preguntó alegre mi amiga peli rosa, Sakura

-Bien… hasta ahora… todo va bien –le contesté con una leve sonrisa

-¿Dónde está Kazekage-sama? –me preguntó curiosa

-E… está descansando en su departamento, ha… tenido un día muy pesado –le contesté algo cansada

-Tú también deberías descansar un poco, te ves agotada –me dijo algo preocupada, pero yo no tengo tiempo para descansar, tengo que ayudar a Gaara-sama

-No… yo puedo –le contesté con mucha perseverancia

Sakura se despidió de mí y se fue, eran las 11:30 de la noche, yo me encontraba afuera del departamento de Gaara, haciendo guardia, él me había pedido que no lo hiciera pero este es mi deber. Pasó la noche, todavía el cielo estaba oscuro, debieron ser las 5 de la mañana cuando me fui rápidamente a mi casa, llegué con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, me puse un delantal y comencé a cocinar, preparé un rico obento, lo envolví con cuidado y me dirigí con Gaara-sama, ya había amanecido, eran como las 7 de la mañana, me paré ansiosa en la puerta, la toqué y escuché su voz

-¿Quién es?

-S…soy yo Hinata –respondí nerviosa, últimamente me pongo así cuando hablo con él

-Pasa –respondió con su tonalidad seria

Yo de inmediato lo hice, él estaba sentado en su cama, como si meditara

-B…buenos días Gaara-sama, le…le traje el de…desayuno -le dije tímidamente

-Gracias –contestó sin más nada, me recibió el obento y comenzó a comer

-Esta bueno –me dijo, lo que causó que yo me alegrara

-M…menos mal –contesté dulcemente y con una gran sonrisa, no tenía planeado sonreír pero… cuando estoy con Kazekage-sama no sé por qué pero… es inevitable sonreír, me siento tan feliz a su lado, es muy cálido

-Te ves cansada-dijo mientras seguía comiendo

-No… estoy bien, y…yo puedo –le respondí- Gaara-sama, Tsunade-sama m…me dijo que… hoy pue…puede descansar, no es necesario que trabaje

-Eso dijo… de acuerdo, el día de hoy será aburrido –comentó con su tonalidad fría y sin emociones, al tiempo en que cerraba la cajita del obento

-No… si quiere… puedo llevarlo a… sitios divertidos –le dije con un poco de vergüenza, sentía como mis mejillas me ardían por el sonrojo, él me miró extrañado, me miró fijamente, sentía como su mirada profundizaba la mía, fue algo raro

-De acuerdo –me contestó cerrando los ojos

*P.O.V Gaara*

Estaba muy tranquilo en mi cuarto, he estado en Konoha una semana, es increíble lo mucho que pueden cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo, cuando llegue… sentía soledad, sentía que algo me faltaba, ¿qué era?, no lo sé, pero desde que esa chica llegó, ese sentimiento ha desaparecido, al principio me molestaba que me siguiera a todas partes, ahora quiero que esté conmigo a todo momento, no sé el por qué, pero estoy decidido a averiguarlo… alguien toca la puerta, me imagino quien es, le permití la entrada, escuché claramente el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, pronto escuché algo mas

-B…buenos días Gaara-sama, le…le traje el de…desayuno -me dijo tímidamente aquella chica

-Gracias –le contesté, le recibí la comida, la probé, realmente sabía muy buena

-Esta bueno –le dije, noté que ante mis palabras se alegró

-M…menos mal –me contestó con la inocencia de su voz, realmente es muy suave, también me mostró una sincera sonrisa, últimamente lo hace, me agrada

-Te ves cansada-le dije mientras seguía comiendo

-No… estoy bien, y…yo puedo –me respondió, realmente se esfuerza demasiado- Gaara-sama, Tsunade-sama m…me dijo que… hoy pue…puede descansar, no es necesario que trabaje

-Eso dijo… de acuerdo, el día de hoy será aburrido –le comenté, no tendría nada que hacer, terminé el alimento y cerré la caja

-No… si quiere… puedo llevarlo a… sitios divertidos –me dijo, noté que le dio algo de vergüenza, se sonrojó un poco, a mí me sorprendió mucho dos cosas, uno, que ella quisiera llevarme a lugares para no aburrirme, y dos… que se sonrojara por su propia petición, la miré fijamente, no me había dado cuenta de que sus ojos son realmente bonitos, parecen dos perlas

-De acuerdo –terminé aceptando

*FIN P.O.V Gaara*

Tengo que pensar buenos lugares para llevar a Kazekage-sama, tengo algunas ideas, lo bueno es que el clima está muy bonito, el sol brilla majestuoso, hace algo de calor

-¿Ka…Kazekage-sama, le… parece si vamos a… jugar, ca…cartas? –le pregunté algo temerosa, no sabía si le gustaban las cartas

-Sí, pero no se jugar –me contestó sin mostrar emoción alguna

-Yo le enseño –le respondí con una sonrisa, y sin darme cuenta no había tartamudeado al hablar, empezaba a sentirme muy cómoda y en confianza

Nos dirigimos a un establecimiento, donde puedes jugar con apuestas, o solo jugar amistosamente con los demás, llegamos y pedí un cuarto de entrenamiento para jugar, primero le enseñaría a jugar y luego iríamos a un cuarto para jugar un amistoso con otras personas

-Bueno, lo que todo el mundo juega es el Póker –le expliqué para comenzar

-Lo he escuchado –me respondió, ambos estábamos solos, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesita

-Bueno, el objetivo del juego es hacer la jugada más grande, quien la haga ganará –seguí con mi breve explicación, él no me respondió nada, solo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que yo decía

-Las jugadas son las siguientes, te las voy a decir en orden, de la más débil a la más grande… la primera… es u…un par, la siguiente es una tercia, que son tres números iguales, le siguen los dos…pares, después… sigue la corrida simple, que consta en cinco números seguidos, no importa el color… o la figura, le sigue el full consta de… una tercia y un par., Le seguí explicando detalladamente cada jugada, y todo acerca del juego, el prestaba atención a todo, al término jugamos unas cuantas partidas, realmente era muy bueno, muy inteligente, yo estaba muy feliz, su rostro había cambiado, ya no parecía triste parecía que se divertía.

-Fue divertido –me dijo, sé que su tono de voz no demostraba emoción alguna, pero yo bien sabía que él estaba feliz

-Eres muy bueno, de…derrotaste a todos –le respondí dulcemente

Eran la 1 de la tarde, llevé a Gaara-sama a comer un helado, ocurrió algo raro, bueno hice algo por impulso, y cuando me di cuenta me avergoncé un poco

"_Acababa de comprar un par de helados, el mío de chocolate y el de Gaara-sama de limón, nos sentamos en una banca en el parque, platicábamos, no mucho, ambos estábamos de acuerdo de que el cielo es algo maravilloso, tan azul, volteé a ver a Gaara-sama y me di cuenta de que tenía embarrado en el rostro un poco de helado, instintivamente con mi dedo pulgar limpié su rostro suavemente, no me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que miré la cara de Kazekage-sama, se veía bastante sorprendido, al instante se me vino un sonrojo, quería decir algo pero no sabía que, empecé a tartamudear un poco pero luego escuché proveniente de él un "gracias" le miré, el esbozó una débil sonrisa, tan pequeña que apenas y la pude distinguir_

Cuando fue la hora de la comida fuimos a un restaurant, comimos muy rico, yo pensaba pagar la cuenta pero él… se me adelantó

-Y…yo iba a pagar, no…no se hubiera molestado –le dije un poco apenada

-No sería correcto –respondió sin más palabras

Fuimos a otros lugares, todo fue divertido, el fin del día se acercaba, iban a dar las 6 de la tarde, pronto el sol se comenzaría a ocultar, aún había lugares interesantes a los cuales podíamos ir pero… decidí llevarlo a un lugar más especial

-Iremos a ver el atardece a un lugar muy hermoso –le comenté, nuevamente no me puse nerviosa al hablar

-¿Un lugar hermoso? –Preguntó él con la tonalidad de siempre

-¡Sí! –extrañamente me emocioné, fueron tantas las ganas que tenía de ir a aquel lugar con Kazekage-sama, que sin pensarlo lo tomé de la mano y comencé a correr.

*P.O.V Gaara*

Nunca me había divertido tanto, este día fue el que más he disfrutado en toda mi vida, ¿qué es lo que tiene ella que me hace sentir así? El hueco que sentía en mí ha desaparecido, ¿Por qué me atrae tanto su sonrisa?, ella me ha dicho que iremos a ver el atardecer a un lugar hermoso, será lindo, pero… Hinata, hizo algo que me dejó confundido, me tomó de la mano y empezó a correr, su mano se siente cálida, es suave, ¿qué son todos estos sentimientos que tengo?

*FIN P.O.V Gaara*

-Este es el lugar –le dije soltándolo de la mano

-Es… precioso –me dijo con algo de melancolía

Nos encontrábamos en las orillas de un río, frente a nosotros se veían las montañas, y el sol estaba por esconderse en ellas, el sonido del agua era muy tranquilizante, nos sentamos, nos invadía un silencio, ambos mirábamos el cielo, ya empezaba a tornarse anaranjado, la puesta de sol estaba a punto de suceder, creí que esta sería mi oportunidad de preguntarle aquello

-G…Gaara-sama –le dije algo nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa? –Me respondió sin quitar la vista del cielo

-Esto… cuando llegaste aquí, ¿e…estabas triste?-

Él me miró extrañado, yo sentía un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, sentir su mirada tan clavada en la mía era algo… no sé cómo describirlo

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –me respondió con otra pregunta

-P…porque… cuando llegaste y te vi… tus ojos reflejaban soledad, bueno… no sé, era como si estuvieras triste, algo así –dije muy tímida

-Eres observadora, es verdad –me confirmó, yo le miré, el a mí no, bajó su mirada y siguió hablando

-Antes de venir aquí, y aún después de llegar… sentía que algo me faltaba, sentía una especie de soledad –me dijo, jamás imagine que él fuera un chico tan abierto

-¿Aún te sientes así? –le pregunté sin dudar ni un poco

Él cerró los ojos, meditó un poco, luego miró al cielo y pronunció unas palabras que me llegaron al alma

-No, tú me has curado de esa soledad-

Sentí una calidez en mi corazón, sonreí, el atardecer nos alcanzó, estaba en su punto, decidí acercarme más a Gaara-sama y me recargué en su hombro, no sé qué es lo que siente pero al menos yo… creo que está naciendo un lindo sentimiento.

**Ino: termino más kawai :,)**

**Erza: Arigato Ino-chan Mata-ne;3 **

**Ino: De nada Er-chan Mata-ne Mina-san ;)**

**Erza: ODIEN A SAKU-PERRA **

**Ino: y LISANNA-ZORRA**


End file.
